Vehicle pumps are a potential source of noise and vibration. Noise and vibration of a pump, such as an electric centrifugal coolant pump, is typically managed by use of a bracket assembly that attaches to the pump housing. The bracket assembly is sometimes annular and includes a compliant member positioned between the bracket and the pump housing. The bracket attaches to vehicle support structure such as a cooling fan radiator module, typically at two locations. The bracket and compliant member must be specifically designed to fit each pump model for each vehicle application in order to adequately mitigate noise and vibration from the pump through the bracket and compliant member. The number and location of connections between the pump system and the vehicle support structure increases the complexity of tuning the dynamic and static stiffness of each connection to mitigate noise and vibration transmission. Build tolerance stack-up of components, materials, temperature and time all affect noise and vibration.